


Giovane leone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [33]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera e Tsuna non ricordano allo stesso modo il proprio primo bacio.Scritto per G.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXdRw4sLulI; Aladdin - Il mondo è mio (con testo).
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Kudos: 2





	Giovane leone

Giovane leone

La luce del sole non riusciva a filtrare attraverso i finestrini oscurati, il vasto interno della limousine era illuminato perciò da delle lampade giallastre.

Tsunayoshi era intento a sorseggiare un bicchiere di champagne, lo posò sul tavolinetto d’argento davanti a lui, dove risaltava lo stemma dei Vongola inciso in rilievo.

Allungò la mano e sfiorò quella di Hayato, che arrossì.

“Sai, Gokudera-kun, questo è il nostro primo momento da soli. Vorrei fosse il più romantico di tutti” sussurrò.

< Sarà anche noiosissimo partecipare a quel galà questa notte, ma almeno durante questo viaggio saremo solo noi > pensò.

Gokudera lo guardò di sottecchi, sussurrando: “Sarà una dura sfida, pensando a quanto fu magico il nostro primo bacio”.

Sawada ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Spero tu stia scherzando. Sono stato un disastro quella volta” borbottò.

< _Iiiih_, pensai che fosse l’inferno > pensò.

Gokudera gli prese la mano nella propria, guardando con intensità. I suoi occhi brillavano.

“Non dimenticherò mai come brillavate sotto la luce dei fiochi d’artificio. Eravate perfetto, Decimo” ribatté roco.

Tsuna con l’altra mano riprese il bicchiere e lo svuotò d’un sorso. “Io e te lo ricordiamo in modo diverso, mi sa”. Sospirò pesantemente e, socchiudendo gli occhi, guardò il proprio riflesso nel vetro.

“Avete avuto coraggio a fare la prima mossa” disse Gokudera.

Tsuna ribatté: “Ryohei mi spintonò perché stava inseguendo Lambo. Il bambino gli aveva fregato il guantone da boxe perché _nii-san _si era rifiutato di pagargli un’attrazione. Voleva assolutamente provare a pescare e vincere un pesciolino rosso.

Ti ricordo che facemmo il grave errore di andare tutti insieme al festival”.

< Come sempre, facciamo sempre tutto in comitiva. Non solo come un gruppo di amici, ma proprio come una famiglia > pensò.

“Voi siete abituato ad inciampare. Avete preso la mira e approfittato del momento, avvantaggiarsi della situazione non significa avere meno coraggio. Anzi, denota volontà e strategia” ribatté Hayato. Gli posò un bacio delicato sul dorso della mano.

“Se non mi avessi sostenuto, sarei comunque rovinato a terra, rovinando il momento. Probabilmente portandoti con me” borbottò Tsuna.

Hayato sussurrò: “Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto cadere sotto di voi. Magari avrei potuto godermi più a lungo quel momento, approfondendolo.

Vi ricordo che avete avuto uno scatto felino proprio nel momento in cui esplodevano i fuochi d’artificio. Tempismo perfetto, direi”. Si versò un bicchiere di champagne e riempì nuovamente quello di Tsunayoshi.

“Ammettilo. A te sarebbe andato bene anche se fossimo stati circondati da pesce rancido” borbottò Sawada.

“Non negherò che non mi dispiacerebbe potervi baciare ovunque, ma ciò non toglie che quel momento io l’ho trovato molto romantico. Sicuramente di più di quando mi sono dichiarato in quella sparatoria contro i…”. Iniziò Hayato.

Tsuna gli si sedette in braccio e lo baciò. “… A questo per zittirti ne trovi difetti?” lo interrogò.

Gokudera gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano. “Troverei un difetto se ci fermassimo qui. Il viaggio sarà ancora lungo”. Deglutì rumorosamente. “Pe-perdonatemi, Decimo. Forse ho preso l’iniziativa in modo troppo arrogante”.

Tsuna ridacchiò. “No, hai solo dato voce ai miei pensieri, mio perfetto braccio destro”.


End file.
